Queria que a vida fosse tao simples assim
by Akasuna no Nilton
Summary: Aqui estou eu com outra fic!Com um casal estranho mas espero que gostem...Mais um Hightschool!Estrelando o Shika!Lembre de todos os problemas,junte com os dos seus amigos e multipliquem por 9999999,isso é em media os problemos de nosso proragonista...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nilton:O jente!!Depois de um(uns)tempo(milênios) eu estou de volta!**_

_**Platéia tirando ateia de aranha:EEEEEEEE!!(sob miras a laser)  
Nilton:Bem desta vez estou escrevendo uma fic ShikaAsu(eles são o casal principal,se não gostam dele esperem e verão!)e antes que possam fazer alguma reclamação lembrem-se dos meu soldados armados com Shotguns!A fic é UA!colegial...  
**_

_**-Atenção a fic é Yaoi se não gosta Rua!!!**_

Naruto não me pertence mas se pertencesse a Sakura teria morrido no primeiro episodio! Vamos a fic!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queria que a vida fosse tão simples assim...

Prólogo + Começo do ano letivo

Imagine todos os problemas que você teve na vida ate hoje,depois pergunte os problemas dos seus amigos,junte tudo multiplique por 9999999999.ai você terá ,aproximadamente,a metade dos problemas de nosso protagonista.

Shikamaru tem 16 anos,estuda no segundo ano do ensino médio no Colégio Konoha,e o melhor da turma.Sua escola é normal,Dividida em facções,como toda escola.existem vários grupos de alunos.Deixem-me apresenta-los:existem os Mauricinhos(vulgos playboys ou biquetes)Pattys(patricinhas e suas lacaias)Esportistas(normalmente jogadores de futebol),Artistas(aquele cara da sua sala que nunca presta atenção em qualquer professor que não seja o de artes)Góticos(os MIB,men-in-black,ou esquisitões),Palhaços(o cara que passa mais tempo na diretoria do que na sala),Baderneiros(parecidos com o anterior só que mais destrutivo),Metaleiros(o típico headbenger),Emos e por fim os Nerd(ou CDF's aqui no Brasil) .

Shikamaru pertencia a esse ultimo grupo,ele não se alto titulava como nerd mas qualquer um que tire boas notas e não seja queridinho do prof. é taxado assim.Pela sua opinião,Shikamaru não pertencia a nenhuma facção.Ele não prestava atenção na aula,(pois sempre estava dormindo),só tirava boas notas pelo seu Q.I(de pequenos 220,diga-se de passagem...)exceto em Física,por motivos pessoais.

Era mais uma tarde em que Shikamaru ficava no telhado de sua casa olhando as nuvens(uma das poucas coisas que ele não achava "problemático")

_**Shikamaru's POV**_

Problemático...dizem que eu falo muito isso,mas é a pura verdade!Tudo é problemático.Escola,trabalho,amigos,amor ,tudo é problemático,a não ser dormir e olhar as nuvems.

-Shikamaru!!!-Um grito agudo veio do andar inferior

Acho que a minha mãe ta me chamando,vou fingir que não ouvi.

-Shikamaru venha aqui agora!!-novamente a voz ,que parecia mais nervosa.

-Qui é?-respondo me preparando para o escândalo que esta por vir.

-Eu acho que mandei você lavar os pratos!!!-A mãe possessa põe a cabeça para fora da janela do quarto de Shikamaru,por onde ele subia-vá fazer isso agora!

-Á mãe,que saco...-Ele desliza pelo telhado ate a beirada onde pula pelo buraco da janela.

-Sem "a" nem "b" menino!-a mulher branda segurando uma vassoura,que ela normalmente usava para bater em Shikamaru ou Shikaku seu marido quando chegava bêbado em casa,apontando-a ameaçadoramente para o pobre garoto -vai logo!

Que saco,mal posso esperar ate fazer 18 e sair dessa casa de louco, essa mulher um dia me mata.Bem é melhor eu lavar a droga dos pratos antes que ele quebre a vassoura na minha cabeça...de novo...

_**Shikamaru's POV off**_

Aquela tarde seria a ultima das férias,ou seja,Outro semestre problemático naquele colégio.Assim que Shikamaru terminou de lavar a "pequena"pilha de pratos que aviam se acumulado durante a semana ele entrou no msn.A maioria de seus amigos estava on-line,e ele rapidamente foi chamado para uma converça.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S2 _Sakurinha S2 diz:_

-_Oi Shikamaru!!_

_n.n Tenten-chan n.n diz:_

-_E ae shika!!_

_Shikamaru(ocupado:dormindo) diz:_

-_Oi povo._

_Dattebayo!!!!(ocupado:comendo ramen) diz:_

_-Shika,vai continuar estudando lá no colégio?_

_Shikamaru(ocupado:dormindo) diz:_

_-vou sim por q?_

_Dattebayo!!!!(ocupado:comendo ramen) diz:_

_-eu ouvi dizer que saíram alguns alunos da sala_

_Shikamaru(ocupado:dormindo) diz:_

_-Pelo que eu sei,so saíram o Kabuto e a Sasame._

S2 _Sakurinha S2 diz:_

_Sabe se o Sasuke-kun vai continuar no nosso colégio?_

_Shikamaru(ocupado:dormindo) diz:_

_Ele me disse que ia_

_n.n Tenten-chan n.n diz:_

_bem gente tenho uma boa noticia!_

S2 _Sakurinha S2 diz:_

_O que?_

_n.n Tenten-chan n.n diz:_

_Meu pai deixou eu fazer festa no meu aniver!_

S2 _Sakurinha S2 diz:_

_Legal!Jente o Sasuke-kun entrou,posso adicionar ele na converça?_

_n.n Tenten-chan n.n diz:_

_Claro!n.n_

_Dattebayo!!!!(ocupado:comendo ramen) diz:_

_Não!_

_n.n Tenten-chan n.n diz:_

_Deixa de coisa Naruto!_

_Uchiha Sasuke foi adicioado na converça_

S2 _Sakurinha S2 diz:_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_n.n Tenten-chan n.n diz:_

_oi Sasuke!_

_Dattebayo!!!!(ocupado:comendo ramen) diz:_

_Teme!_

_Uchiha Sasuke diz:_

_Dobe!_

S2 _Sakurinha S2 diz:_

_Cala boca Naruto!_

_Shikamaru(ocupado:dormindo) diz:_

_Não comecem vocês dois_

_Uchiha Sasuke diz:_

_Hump._

_n.n Tenten-chan n.n diz:_

_gente concentra!Meu aniversario é no mês que vem e eu preciso de ajuda!_

S2 _Sakurinha S2 diz:_

_Com o que?_

_n.n Tenten-chan n.n diz:_

_tenho que escolher as musicas,a lista de convidados, encontrar a roupa certa e muitas outras coisas!_

S2 _Sakurinha S2 diz:_

_Nossa,nessa ultima você pareceu a Ino!_

_Uchiha Sasuke diz:_

_Acabei de lembrar...Sakura como você conseguiu meu e-mail?_

S2 _Sakurinha S2 diz:_

_O Shika me deu_

_Shikamaru(ocupado:dormindo) diz:_

_Gente tenho que sair.Minha mãe ta me chamando._

_n.n Tenten-chan n.n diz:_

_ok xau Shika!_

_Dattebayo!!!!(ocupado:comendo ramen) diz:_

_Flw Sihka!_

_Uchiha Sasuke diz:_

_Ate amanhã._

S2 _Sakurinha S2 diz:_

_Xauzinho Shika!_

_Shikamaru(ocupado:dormindo) saiu da conversa..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Shikamaru desse aqui agora!! _

Era possível ouvir a voz da mãe de Shikamaru mesmo com a porta feçada e um CD do System of a down tocando no ultimo volume._ O que aquela mulher quer agora?é melhor eu ir logo antes que ela tenha um filho,se bem que seria menos trabalho pra min..._Novamente o grito soou pela casa

O garoto correu para ver o que a mejer..digo a sua mãe queria.e foi recepcionado pela típica vassourada de quando ele fazia besteira.

-Que foi que eu fiz?-perguntou o jovem enquanto massageava o galo que se formava na sua cabeça.

-O que é isso?-a mulher apontava para um escorredor de pratos com os mesmos cheios de gordura.

-São os pratos que eu lavei,por que?

-Lavou?Você só molhou eles!- disse ela enquanto esfregava uma das peças na cara de Shikamaru .

-Pra min ta molhado,ta limpo.-ele limpava o rosto com a toalha de mão da cozinha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ultima coisa que Shikamaru lembrava era de uma grande dor na cabeça e depois tudo ficou escuro.Quando ele acordou já era de manhã e sua cabeça latejava.Ele se levantou da cama,provável mente seu pai haveria o colocado lá,e foi tomar banho.A água estava fria mas ele gostava disso.Enquanto a água passava pelo seu corpo ele começo a se perder nos pensamentos.

Seria o começo de outro ano intediante.Mauricinhos e esportistas batendo nos nerd e palhaços,os artistas desenhando durante a aula,as pattys se maquiando durante as aulas,os góticos num canto ouvindo Épica e Evanescence ,os metaleiros ouvindo Dimmun Borgir e outros,os emos ouvindo Simple plan,os baderneiros atirando coisas nele e outros.

Se fosse por Shikamaru ele não iria pra escola,mas já que era obrigado ele tentava aproveitar como podia,dormindo.Não era tão ruim assim,ele ate gostava de algums professores,os conhecia da serie anterior e seriam quase todos os mesmos,Kakashi era um pouco relaxado,sempre passava uma atividade muuuuto longa e ia ler um livrinho erótico na sua mesa.Kurenai era a professora de japonês,ele não gostava muito del pos parecia uma perua,sempre com um batom vermelhão e uma roupa "nada" provocante,mas ensinava bem e era a namorada do seu professor favorito:Saturobi Asuma,de física.

Este era super legal,mas não ao ponto de comprometer o desempenho dos alunos,era bem humorado,fazia brincadeiras com os alunos,trabalhos e tudo que fazia um bom professor,alem de ser muito bonito.As pattys só prestavam atenção pra ficar olhando pra ele...

Nesse momento Shikamaru se tocou que estava pelado olhado para a gaveta de cuecas e com o corpo quase seco.Olhou para o relógio e viu que faltava meia hora para começar a aula e só viajem a pé para o colégio durava 10 minutos.procurou uma cueca qualquer mas parou quando viu algo estranho no fundo da gaveta.

Era uma revista,uma Sexy,ele olhou perplexo pra quilo.Seu pai deveria ter colocado ela lá para que sua mãe não a encontrasse.Se ela descobrisse quebraria um supermercado inteiro de vassouras na sua cabeça achando que era dele.

Ele correu para a janela e colocou a revista no telhado,sua mãe nunca subia ali,e depois rumou para a cozinha pegando uma maçã e dando adeus para sua mãe.passou pela mesa e sussurrou paro o pai que lia um jornal.

-esta no telhado...-seu pai concordou e voltou a ler o jornal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru já estava a meio caminho do colégio quando olhou para o relógio,a aula já estava começando e iniciar o ano letivo com um atraso não seria nada bom...Começou a corre quando ouviu uma buzina atrás dele.Era uma moto preta com um homem de capacete montado nela .O tal homem parou ao lado de Shikamaru .

-Isso é um assalto!-a voz era abafada pelo capacete.

Shikamaru levou um susto caiu no chão,era a primeira vez que ele era assaltado,ao cair machucou o braço.O homem rapidamente desceu da moto e o ajudou a levantar.quando Shikamaru estava apoiado num muro próximo o homem tirou o capacete,revelando um Asuma muito preocupado.

-Então era você!-Shikamaru segurava o braço que sangrava um pouco.

-Desculpa Shikamaru!-Asuma arrancou um pedaço da blusa que usava sobre a camisa regata branca enfaixou o braço de Shikamaru.

-Sem problema professor!Eu que sou desastrado!-este se sentia culpado por preocupar o professor.

-Não!A culpa foi minha!deixa que eu te dou carona pra escola,sobe ai.-Asuma entregou o capacete para Shikamaru,este não recusou e subiu na moto atrás do professor.-Segure na minha cintura que eu vou correr,a aula vai começar em um minuto e a primeira aula é minha.-Asuma sorria para Shikamaru,este estava meio sem graça,que enlaçou sua cintura sentindo a barriga de tanquinho do professor.-e só presisa me chamar de professor na escola Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se aconchego nas costas do professor e segurou firme pois Asuma já tinha chegado atrasado varias vezes na escola por ter sido parado por um guarda.

Eles chegaram ao colégio bem a tempo de entrarem no ultimo segundo da musica que correspondia ao começo e termino de cada aula.Quando entram todos repararam no braço de Shikamaru e no pedaço de camisa faltando em Asuma.Shikamaru foi se sentar num canto ao lado de Chouji,seu melhor amigo.

-Professor o que aconteceu?-perguntou uma das pattys.

-Nada de especial Kim,mas vamos começar essa aula!

Na parte detrás da sala ,onde se situava Shikamaru,ele era enchido de perguntas por Tentem ,Sakura e Ino que se sentavam ao seu redor.

Cada garota era de um grupo diferente.Haruno Sakura tinha cabelos róseos,que ela havia pintado,olhos verdes e era do grupo dos nerds.Ela era a segunda aluna mais inteligente da sala,só perdendo para Shikamaru, e uma das muitas apaixonadas por Sasuke.

Ino era loira com olhos azul Royal e do grupo das pattys era das lideres de torcida.Também apaixonada por Sasuke.

Tentem era do grupo dos esportistas,era artilheira do time de futebol feminino do colégio,melhor lutadora de karate do estado e muito simpática.Tinha cabelos castanhos num penteado típico chinês.

-Depois falamos nisso,quero prestar atenção nessa aula.-dizendo isso ele tirou o caderno da mochila e começou a copiar o que tinha no quadro.

No sinal para o termino da aula,Asuma se despediu e juntou as coisas para ir para a próxima sala.quando ele estava fora Shikamaru se levantou e foi ate ele.

Asuma era um homem alto,musculoso e acima de tudo bonito.Simplesmente o sonho de toda mulher,e alguns homens...Era professor de física do ensino médio,e o professor favorito de muitos alunos,incluindo Shikamaru.

Shikamaru puxou a manga da camisa do professor chamado sua atenção.Este virou para olhar um Shikamaru ruborizado .

-Er...professor...-ele se atrapalhava nas palavras.-..o-obrigado...e-e desculpa por quase ter feito o senhor chegar atrasado.

-Que é isso Shikamaru,eu é que devia me desculpar,como esta seu braço?

-E-esta melhor.-ele não sabia o que era aquilo que sentia.

-Certo,mas vá a enfermaria agora mesmo.-falou ele antes de esfregar a cabeça de Shikamaru com um sorriso e ir embora.

Shikamaru esperou alguns segundos enquanto via o professor entrar na sala do segundo ano B antes de ir para a enfermaria.O enfermeiro era Iruka,o pai adotivo de Naruto.Chegando a enfermaria ele ouviu um pequeno barulho vindo de dentro e abriu a porta.

A cena era o seguinte:Iruka estava sobre o colo de Kakashi,este estava numa das cadeiras da sala,sem camisa e com a braguilha da calça semi-aberta e Iruka com a calça um pouco acima dos joelhos,deixando sua roupa intima a mostra e com os cabelos soltos.

Iruka congelou ao ver Shikamaru segurando a maçaneta da porta olhando perplexo a cena.Kakashi apenas parou o que estava fazendo e passou a olhar Shikamaru com uma cara de "logo agora?".

Certo aquilo era muito constrangedor,mas Iruka "desmontou" de Kakashi ,ajustou a calça e olhou para Kakashi que bufou e foi para o banheiro da enfermaria.Iruka juntou o resto de dignidade e forçou um sorriso para Shikamaru que estava pasmo.

-Er...Shikamaru...sera que você poderia não contar nada para ninguém sobre isso?principalmente para o Naruto?-o homem estava praticamente implorando.

-Tudo bem senhor Iruka,sua vida pessoal não me diz respeito.-ele estava sendo sincero,aquilo não era nem um pouco da conta dele.

Enquanto isso Kakashi saia do banheiro completamente vestido e com uma mascara(N/A:aquelas que os japoneses usam na rua quando estão doentes) pegando uma pasta na mesa.

-Kakashi -chamou Shikamaru.

-Eu?-ele respondeu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Sabia que essa aula é sua e você já perdeu 10 minutos?

-Sabia,por que?-realmente,Kakashi tinha a mania de sempre chegar atrasado nas aula.

-Você me disse que só daria a quarta aula e tinha chegado mais cedo pra me ver-Iruka olhava de um jeito assassino para Kakashi.

-Bem...tenho aula,tchau!-dizendo isso ele deu um selinho pro debaixo da mascara em Iruka e saiu correndo do recinto.

Iruka estava num misto de raiva e vergonha.Mesmo assim ele examinou o braço de Shikamaru e foi ao armário de remédios,pegando álcool e algumas bandagens.Shikamaru ao vê que o enfermeiro iria trocar as bandagens ele tirou o pedaço da camisa do professor Asuma e a enfiou no bolso.

-Vai arder um pouco...O que foi isso?-perguntou Iruka pondo álcool num algodão e passando-o no ferimento do moreno.

-Ai...eu cai no chão e me machuquei só isso.

-bem,não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.-disse Iruka enrolando o braço de Shikamaru com uma bandagem.

-Ok e não se preocupe que eu não vou dizer pra ninguém o que eu vi aqui.

Iruka se despediu de Shikamaru e começo a arrumar a bagunça que ele e Kakashi tinham feito.Shikamaru foi direto para a sala onde encontrou Kakashi lendo um tal de Icha Icha Hightschool(provavelmente outra variação da serie Icha Icha )e uma atividade gigantesca inscrita no quadro branco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bem que ele tentou,mas não conseguiu se concentra na atividade.Por três motivos:primeiro que ninguém fazia o dever,exceto os nerds,ou seja estava um barulho dos infernos.Shikamaru não entendeu como Kakashi lia com aquela algazarra ate perceber tapa ouvidos nas orelhas do professor.Segundo que imagem do que ele tinha visto na enfermaria ainda estavam frescas na sua memória,ele ainda conseguia ouvir os gemidos do professore do enfermeiro na cabeça e terceiro se imaginava fazendo aquilo com um certa pessoa.

A aula custou a passar e assim que o sinal soou novamente Kakashi juntou os pertences e saiu da sala,provavelmente indo para a enfermaria...

Como de costume as patty se levantaram das carteiras e juntaram-se num canto para por a fofoca em dia.Shikamaru viu Kiba atirando uma super-bola de papel,que deveria ter sido feita durante as férias inteiras,no aglomerado de pattys,Shikamaru riu.

Kiba era um dos baderneiros e o inimigo mortal da professora Kurenai.Tinha cabelos castanhos e rebeldes,com duas marcas de nascença nas bochechas Ele era sempre expulso da sala ou a gazetava.Era chamado de cachorro louco pelos amigos de "gang".Brigava com todos os grupos menos os góticos ,ninguém sabia por que,e sempre pegava pesado com as pattys(N/A:com razão!Matem as pattys!).

Essa aula seria de literatura,seguida do intervalo.Pelo qual todos esperavam para falar com os amigos sobre as férias ou qualquer outra coisa.Literatura era ensinada por Jiraya,um velho pervertidos e famoso autor da serie Icha Icha.

Shikamaru também sofreu nessa aula com visões mentais indesejáveis,porem agradáveis.Ele nunca havia passado por aquilo antes.deveriam ser os hormônios.Era muito confuso ate para ele.E como se ele já não tivesse problemas o bastante ,havia um volume na sua calça,se alguém visse seria uma pagarão de mico imensa._Droga de ereção!_gritou ele mentalmente pensando num meio de disfarça aquilo.

Ele remoeu as idéias ate ter uma que preste.ele correu ate o professor que dizia algo e pediu para ir no banheiro,teria que fazer da maneira ruim...

No banheiro ele se certificou de que ninguém estava no banheiro,se trancou num dos reservados e trancou a porta.Abaixou as calças,nervoso,depois a cueca e ficou encarando a ereção envergonhado.Por incrível que pareça era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso,em seus plenos 16 anos.

Ele teria que começar em algum momento,era melhor andar logo antes que alguém entrasse no banheiro.Era estranho,era uma sensação extremamente agradável ao ponto de faze-lo dar pequenos suspiros que fugiam ao seu controle.de repente sua cabeça ficou leve e o corpo estremeceu ,deixando-o arfante.Ainda cansado ele se levantou da privada fechada em que estava sentado,limpou o que tinha feito e voltou para aula.

Aquelas foram as primeiras horas de um dia que ia demorar para passar...

Continua...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nilton:E ai pessoal,não ficou tão ruim né?Comentem!!!!Se não...


	2. Presos num armario e A verdade nua e

**Nilton:Ola terráqueos!!**

**Shika:Clichê...**

**Nilton:só não te bato por que é verdade...mesmo assim,aqui esta um novo capitulo!**

**Shika:só queria saber por que você é tão mau com seus personagens.**

**Nilton:Mau?Eu?comparado a Kishimoto eu sou a madre Teresa.**

**Hidan:Aleluia!**

**Nilton:Cala a boca!**

**Shika:Como assim?**

**Nilton:E eu pensei que você era inteligente...percebeu que eu ainda não matei ninguém?Porque,sinceramente,Titio Kishimoto parece que baixou o espírito de J.K. Rowling e ta matando todo mundo.**

**Shika:É mesmo.**

**Figurante:Eim?**

**Nilton:Leia Harry Potter and the Death Tokens e ****vai****descobrir**

**Frase**** do ****dia**

_Se a vida te da um limão,faça uma caipirinha!n.n_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Queria que a vida fosse tão simples assim…

Presos em Um Armário e a Verdade Nua e Crua(ate demais...)

Assim que Shikamaru saiu do banheiro percebeu que já era hora do intervalo,deveria ter demorado mais do que percebera.Tomou o caminho até a sala mas no caminho ouviu uma voz que lhe era bem familiar,era Kurenai e parecia com raiva...

-Saturobi Asuma pode me dizer o que significa isso?

Shikamaru se encolheu atrás de um armário par poder ouvir melhor.Apurando a visão percebeu que Kurenai segurava algo na mão.Parecia uma revista,sendo mais especifico uma G magazine(N/A:antes que eu receba acusações,eu não leio essa revista...o vendedor não deixou eu comprar...).a expressão de Asuma,era um misto de medo e vergonha.Aquela situação fez com que varias perguntas viessem a mente de Shikamaru

-Querida eu posso explicar... –ele tentou acalmar ma mulher mas ele parecia

-Me poupe Asuma,esta acabado!- a moça deu as costas foi embora.

-Espera!

-Me esquece Asuma!

Depois de ouvir aquelas palavras ,abatido,Asuma caiu de joelhos no chão.Era visível a tristeza que ele sentia,ela era tanta que Shikama não se conteve em ir falar com Asuma.Quando o bom senso tocou Shikamaru já era tarde demais pois este já se encontrava tocado o ombro do professor.Asuma estava num estado péssimo mas ,mesmo assim,ele conseguiu abrir um sorriso para Shikamaru.O que fez aquela sensação voltar.

-P-professor,sei q-que não é d-da minha conta,mas q-queria saber se e-esta tudo b-bem...

Asuma se levantou do chão,se sentia envergonhado ao ser visto daquela maneira patética.descansou o braço no ombro de Shikamaru e disse:

-Bem Shikamaru se eu disesse que esta tudo bem eu estaria mentindo,mas não se preocupe com isso esta bem?Agora vá para sua sala porque o intervalo já esta acabando!

Shikamaru se despediu e voltou para a sala ainda se questionado dos fatos anteriores.Tentando organizar as idéias ele se sentou em sua cadeira e começou recapitular tudo.De repente ele se lembrou do pedaço de camisa que Asuma usou para enfaixar seu breco naquela manhã.O tecido era escuro e estava manchado por um pouco de sangue.Impulsivamente Shikamaru o aprocimou do nariz para sentir o perfume do professor.Mesmo com ocheiro de sangue ainda dava para sentir o perfume.Durante algums momentos sua mente só se focava naquilo,o cheiro do professor...Assim que ele se tocou no que estava fazendo parou imediatamente antes que alguém o visso.Pensou em jogar o tecido fora mas algo o impediu,então apenas o pos de volta no bolso.

Ele queria desviar o pensamento daquilo então voltou a atenção para um evento já freqüente em seu cotidiano.Naruto e Sasuke no tapa.

Sasuke fazia parte do grupo dos mauricinhos.Ele não era do tipo bulling mas era esnobe e rico.Sua família era dona de uma corporação de tecnologia e marketing.Sasuke estava sempre rodeado de garotas,e não dava a mínima para elas,incluindo Sakura o amor de Naruto.Sasuke tinha a pele alva e olhos negros,como seus cabelos.

Naruto era do grupo dos palhaços,era escandaloso e pavio curto.Era quase sempre enviado para a sala do diretor por ter feito alguma coisa,sendo na maioria brincadeiras ou brigas(com Sasuke).Seu cabelo era loiro e espetado,seus olhos eram de cor azul vivo,da cor do mar,ele tinha três grandes riscos na bochecha que eram marcas de nascença.

Naruto e Sasuke eram eternos rivais,dês da segunda serie.Ambos estavam sempre discutindo/competindo/brigando um com o outro pelos motivos mais irrelevantes(N/A:olha que chique!)e essa não era exceção.Eles estavam brigando,simplesmente, porque Sasuke tinha sentado ao lado de Sakura(na verdade ela é que tinha sentado ao seu lado)e Sasuke se recusava a sair.Na verdade Sasuke não estava ali por que queria,ele só não havia mudado de carteira porque isso deixava Naruto extremamente irritado.

-Sai daí seu teme!-eles já estavam rolando pelo chão,aos murros.

-Me obrigue dobe!

A briga já havia durado uns minutos,tempo o suficiente para que a professora de japonês chegasse na sala.eles rolaram ate os seus pés,foi quando perceberam que ela havia chegado e os olhava de modo severo.Qualquer aluno daquela sala saberia o que vinha depois...

-Os dois para a diretoria!-ela parecia estar com uma carranca pior do que a do ano passado...

Sasuke e Naruto saíram da sala rapidamente antes que ela tivesse um chilique e recomendasse uma os dois fora ela passou a fintar a sala,fazendo todos os alunos prenderem a respiração.Kurenai pegou o marcador e começou a escrever um dever na lousa.Assim que terminou ela pos o objeto na mesa fazendo um estrondo alto e voltou a fintar a sala.

-Essa atividade será em duplas!-toda a sala deu um grito de alegria.-Mas não fiquem felizes pois eu escolherei os parceiros!-essa frase foi seguida de uma vaia.-e elas serão:

Nara Shikamaru com Achimiki Chouji,

Mitarashi Sai com Haruno Sakura,

Hyuuga Hinata com Hyuuga Neji

Mitashi Tenten com Iamanaka Ino

Rock Lee com Sabaku no Gaara

Shino com Kiba

Fulano com Cicrano

João com Maria

Arroz com feijão

Queijo com goiabada...(N/A:Ignorem essas 4 ultimas...n.n')

[...(N/A2:to sem paciência de inventar nomes...)

Com a maior má vontade do mundo,todos se sentaram com suas duplas.Kiba,relutante,se sentou ao lado de Shino,este não mostrou nenhuma emoção ao ver o garoto ao ou lado.Kiba tratou de abrir o caderno e começou a copiar as questões.Shino estranhou:

-O que você esta fazendo?

-Copiando as questões,não é obvio?

-Um baderneiro fazendo o dever?

-Qui é?isso é tão surpreendente assim?

-Você realmente quer que eu responda?

-É que eu to ferrado com essa professora!Ela andou conversando com a minha mãe no ultimo ano e agura a velha não larga do meu pé!

-Hump.Tanto faz...

-Cara por que você é tão chato?

-Você faz perguntas de mais.E antes que faça mais alguma pergunta a vadia da Kurenai ta vindo.

Assim que Kiba virou o rosto a professora estava a sua frente olhando para seu caderno que estava quase em branco.Do caderno os olhos de Kurenai passaram para o rosto de Kiba fazendo este gelar.A professora apenas lhe deu um ultimo olhar fulminante e voltou a sua mesa.

-Ela deve estar impressionada com o seu progresso.

-Você deve ter adorado ver ela quase me matar com os olhos!-a raiva tomou conta de Kiba.

-Não vou mentir que gostei.

-Miseravel.-ele emburrado voltou a escrever e Shino apenas ficava olhando para a janela esperando a aula acabar.

A cada 5 palavras que Kiba escrevia ele olhava para Shino,este era um dos góticos ,estava sempre usando um óculos escuros que ocultavam seus olhos,ninguém nunca havia os visto,boatos falavam que ele não os tinha ou que eram vermelhos.Estes boatos apenas atisavam a curiosidade de Kiba.Shino tinha cabelo rebelde castanho claro,e sempre que garotas davam encima dele ele as tratava com indiferença fazendo-as se afastarem.

Quando Kiba foi olhar para Shino este estava com o rosto virado para ele,sem expressão,pegando Kiba de surpresa .

-Algum problema?-perguntou ele irônico o que fez Kiba suar frio

-Err...tem sim...é que.. você não ta fazendo nada!-respondeu Kiba com a cara:"sim acabei de pensar nisso".

-Eu não faço questão de fazer essa merda de atividade então nem precisa escrever meu nome na folha.-ele virou o rosto voltando a atenção para a janela.

-Babaca.-disse Kiba antes de voltar a escrever no caderno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que Sasuke e Naruto saíram da sala voltaram a brigar,só que dessa vez era pra ver de quem era a culpa por terem sido expulsos de sala...

-Ta feliz agora dobe?-cometou emburrado Sasuke.

-Foi culpa sua seu teme!-com a super paciência de Naruto ele evançou ate Sasuke,mas este segurou seu braço e o prendeu sobre as costas.

-Admite que a culpa foi sua dobe!

-Mas foi sua!-protestou Naruto.

-Olha agora não é ora pra isso.vamos procurar um lugar pra nos escondermos.(N/A:você realmente achava que eles iriam pra diretoria?)

Eles vagavam pelos corredores procurando um bom esconderijo.No banheiro foi a primeira idéia de Sasuke mas era muito obvio,então eles pensaram que numa sala seria melhor mas a maioria estava trancada.Ficaram zanzando ate Sasuke ouvir um barulho.Pensando rápido ele empurrou Naruto pela porta mais próxima e entrando em seguida.

-O que você penca que esta fazento deu te...-Naruto não terminou a frase pois teve a boca tapada por Sasuke.

Assim que o barulho de passos se distanciou Sasuke soltou a boca de Naruto que ainda não tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo.Sasuke ,ignorando os protestos de Naruto tentou abrir a porta e,adivinha,ela estava sem a maçaneta da parte de dentro...Sasuke ficou paralisado na frente da porta.Assim que Naruto olhou a porta começou um escândalo,sendo impedido mais uma vez pela mão de Sasuke.

-Quer que todo mundo saiba que nos fomos expulsos de sala!?

-Puta que pariu!Porque?Quié que eu fiz pra merecer isso?Porque não fiquei preso com a Sakura-chan pelo menos?

-Quer calar essa boca?-a essa altura do campeonato Sasuke já estava p... da vida.

-Eu não tenho que fazer o que você manda teme!A culpa foi sua de estarmos nesse cubículo de armário que mais parece um forno!Mal consigo mexer as pernas com tanta tralha no chão!Quem é que guarda uma pilha de sacos de areia num armário?

-Para de drama Naruto!-disse Sasuke pondo algums sacos de areia no chão para se deitar.Ele preferia muito mais ficar horas a fio num armário com Naruto a que seu irmão descobrir que ele foi expulso de sala no primeiro dia de aula.(N/A:bunito ne? XD)

Sou irmão ensinava naquele colégio e era professo de inglês.Itachi Foi o melhor aluno daquela escola durante sua época de estudante.Tirava 10 em tudo,era amado pelos professore e as alunas,mas não tinha muitos...Ele era muito parecido com Sasuke,tinha as mesmas feições que o irmão mais novo,possuidor de uma beleza ate maior.

Após algum momentos de exclamação de Naruto,este se deitou no chão com as costas na parede,como Sasuke.Já que o calor estava de matar ambos tiraram as camisas,por Naruto ser mais baixo que Sasuke e o armário ser "enorme" o cabelo do loiro roçava na face de Sasuke.Este sentiu o perfume de Naruto misturado ao cheiro do Shampoo.Era uma mistura viciante,pois Sasuke se pegou varias vezes cheirando as mechas loiras do garoto e fazendo-o se perguntar porque aquilo estava acontecendo.

Alguns minutos apos eles terem entrado no armário Sasuke ouviu o barulho de rodas se aproximando(N/A:eta ouvido bom!)deveria ser o faxineiro com o carrinho de limpeza.Sasuke chamou Naruto mas este estava dormindo...

-Só mais cinco minutos _oto-san_...-disse Naruto meio dormindo e em seguida abraçou Sasuke.

-Naruto acorda!-tentou Sasuke,que estava extremamente vermelho,mas Naruto tinha um sono muito pesado.

A maçaneta do lado de fora virou revelando o faxineiro Hayate.que os olhava de maneira indiferente.a sena era a seguinte:Sasuke,todo corado, e Naruto abraçados,suados,sem camisa,deitados no chão.e o que vem primeiro na sua cabeça?Sim isso mesmo!

-Posso saber o que os dois estão fazendo?Cof,cof-o barulho fez com que Naruto acordasse.Pensando rápido(ou não pensando)Sasuke falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

-Ta bom,agente tava de amasso.-respondeu Sasuke encabulado.

-É o que?Pera ai!Hayate não é o que você esta pensando!-literalmente gritou Naruto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

-Não precisa ter vergonha Naruto.Eu não vou contar pra ninguém,se você preferir.Podem continuar.

Dizendo isso ele fechou a porta,e se lembrem que ela esta sem a maçaneta deixando novamente Naruto e Sasuke presos do lado de dentro do armário…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apos a aula Shino combinou de ir a uma livraria com Gaara,um dos góticos.

Gaara era um garoto ruivo,gótico e filho do prefeito da cidade.Tinha dois irmãos:Teamri,uma esportista também do segundo ano.ela era um ano mais velha que

Gaara mas havia sido reprovada ano passado.Seu outro irmão era Kankurou,um artistta,que havia passado e estava no terceiro ano(N/A:duh!).sua família era muito rica,Gaara era rebelde,tanto que fez uma tatuagem no lado esquerdo da testa com o kanji de "amor".

Shino estava indo ate o ponto de encontro deles,que era a saída da escola.Assim que Shino virou a esquina ele se chocou com alguma coisa,nesse caso alguém.Esse alguém era Kaba que estava no chão esfregando a testa.

-Quem foi o filho da...-nesse momento ele reparou em quem tinha batido-a,é você.

-Seu poder de observação é espantoso.-comentou Shino.

-Tem mais alguma observação sarcástica?-perguntou Kiba limpando as a jaqueta.

-Sim mas não vou desperdiçadas com você.-aquele comentário fez com que Kiba perdesse o controle e avançasse contra Shino pondo-o contra a parede pela gola da camisa.Shino apenas o encarava sem expressão,o que fiz Kiba extremeçer.Percebendo isso Shino abriu um sorriso.

-Qual é o seu problema?-suas mãos estavam tremendo e ele não sabia por que.

Num movimento rápido Shino puxou o pulso de Kiba e inverteu a posição,prensando o outro na parede.Ele não pos força para machucar,estava apenas imobilizando-o.

-Você faz perguntas demais.-falou Kiba

-M-me larga!-gaguejou Kiba.

-Não,agora é minha vez de fazer algumas perguntas cachorrinho.-shino sussurrava ao ouvido de Kiba,este sentia a respiração do outro,trazendo consigo um calor repentino.

-E-eu falei pra me largar!-Kiba tentou se de soltar mas lhe faltavam forças.Em parte de que shino era mais forte e em outra que uma parte dele estava gostando.

- Não parece querer que eu te largue,não é?-Disse Shino se aproximando.-agora me responda,porque você escreveu meu nome na atividade daquela vadia da Kurenai?

Era verdade,Kiba tinha posto o nome de Shino antes de entregar a as questões para a professora.

-E-eu...

-Outra pergunta,por que você não fez questão de me bater quando demos aquele encontrão?se fosse qualquer outra pessoa você já teria me espancado.

O tom de voz de Shino era suave e sedutor.O coração de Kiba batia acelerado e ele impulsivamente fechou os olhos .Shino eliminou todo o espaço entre seu corpos.Kiba sentia Shino perigosamente perto mesmo de olhos fechados.Shino depositou um beijo no pescoço de Kiba,este deu um leve mas audível gemido.

-É uma pena eu ter que ir agora.ate breve cachorinho.- Sorrindo com satisfação Shino

se afastou.

Enquanto Shino ia embora,Kiba ia escorregando pela parede ate o chão.Arfando e muito suado,Kiba abril desesperadamente a jaqueta,sentia um calor infernal por todo o corpo.Ele sentia uma continuas ondas de calor,principalmente onde Shino havia beijado.Kiba,mesmo sem admitir,havia gostado daquilo.Era exatamente o que ele queria e ao mesmo tempo não,Shino sabia cada uma das respostas,mas queria ouvir Kiba falar,estava apenas torturando-o.

Depois de um tempo aproveitando as sensações Kiba se levantou e foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto,porem deixando o pescoço intacto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após a aula Shikamaru tomou o caminho para casa,vendo com tristeza seu professor no estacionamento com um olhar vazio montando na moto.Isso o lembrou de uma ideia que ele havia tido durante a aula.Toda aquela confusão havia começado por causa de uma G Magazine(N/A:outra vez me poupem de acusações ok?).

Durante o caminho Shikamaru parou numa banca de revista e comprou uma G Magazine,recebendo um olhar curioso do vendedor.Ele automaticamente a guardou na mochila,não queria que ninguém o visse com aquilo na rua,e saiu em disparada para casa.Ao chegar,deu oi para a mãe e correu paro o quarto.

Trocou de roupa rápido,tirou a revista da mochila e se trancou no banheiro,não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo,a revista tinha uma capa bem...atraente.Havia um homem com chapéu de marinheiro e só.No canto da folha ele viu uma coisa peculiar.tinha escrito:

"_novo modelo,ele vai te ensinar coisas que você não aprende na escola..."_

Aquilo provocou um calafrio em Shikamaru,ele olhou no índice a pagina da meteria e percebeu que o novo "modelo" era o Professor Asuma!

(N/A:tirem as crianças da sala!!!é serio!!!)

Após o choque Shikamaru olhou bem para a imagem.Asuma estava em uma posição extremamente provocante:sentado sobre uma mesa de professor apenas de bata,que estava aberta deixado todo o seu corpo musculoso de academia a mostra.Shikamaru rapidamente teve uma ereção.

Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos da revista,apenas passou a pagina onde Asuma estava com um de seus típicos cigarros enquanto usava o membro para escrever num quadro exibindo um rosto de prazer.A ereção de Shikamaru doía por estar sendo contida pelas roupas.Nesse ponto Shikamaru já estava suando,a dor estava incomodando,então ele removeu a calça e depois a roupa de baixo.Impulsivamente Shikamaru tomou a ereção com a mão e começou a exitar-se.

Em outra pagina Asuma tinha um marcador em sua boca,enquanto uma mão o segurava a outra tomava sua ereção,enquanto isso Shikamaru já sentia sua cabeça leve e uma sensação de prazer imensa.Era a segunda vez que ele havia feito aquilo no mesmo dia e sentia um pouco de remorso em fazer aquilo pensando no professor mas ele não conseguira evitar.Ainda havia algumas paginas sobre Asuma mas se sentiu envergonhado de olha-las,talvez mais tarde...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!(só recebi 3!**3!!!!**)

_**Uchiha Gih:**_

Nilton:Você acha que botaria o Sasuke e o Naruto com quem?**MULA!**

Shikamaru:Você tem uma mente doentia sabia?

Nilton:Eeeeeeeu?(sorriso falso)Por que?

Shikamaru:Nada,fora o fato de eu parecer um maníaco sexual!!

_**Aldebaran Black**_ :

Nilton:Bem eu não sou o melhor aluno de português(esconde a prova que tirou 3.5) e perco de 10X0 pro word mas sou feliz1

Shikamaru:Não desvia o asumto!

Nilton:Ta,bem,você tem cara de pervo!n.n

Shikamaru:Eu?

Nilton:Ë,nunca ouviu a frase "_os preguiçosos são os piores"?_

Shikamaru:Não.

_**K:**_

Nilton:Mais um que me caça!

Shikamaru:De certo modo ele tem razão.

Nilton:Mais uma palavra e vai pra forca!Ate a procima pessoa!!


End file.
